I Know you Secret
by Rachel-fall
Summary: Joe Jonas isn't as perfect as everybody thinks. When one girls confronts him will he brake down or will it get worse. Nick, Kevin, Jonas brothers dark, oneshot, might become a story. Don't waste your time reporting they were on HM as the Jonas brothe


**I had this dream last night and I just had to write it down. When I did that I thought to myself. Why not share it with everybody. 'Cause you know "Sharing is Caring"**

"I know what you're trying to do to yourself" I whispered.

I was standing right behind my favorite pop star Joe Jonas. I never thought this would be the first thing I would say to him. It was intermission at the concert and I had a back stage pass. I didn't mean to walk in on him but I was curious. We were standing in a room with mattresses covering the floor, must be some sort of gymnasium. But here we stood. There was complete silence until he turned around slowly to face me.  
"I've seen you before" he said trying to change the subject.

"You were in the audience"  
"Yes I was but that doesn't change the fact that I know what you're trying to do too yourself." _Shut up brain!_

"And what is that?!" Joe said getting a little annoyed his eyes fixed on me but they still did not hide the pain behind them.

"I know you don't like touring and I know that this is getting a little too much but that is STILL no reason to try and hurt yourself!"

"And how do you suppose I do that!" Joe was angry but I could tell that I was right.

"Other girls don't see it but I do. I see the bruises on you and all the cuts. I don't believe that those are just guitar string cuts or scratches like you say in the interviews." I tried walking closer too him but he backed away.

"You don't know ANYTHING. I'm not trying to hurt myself" he yelled.

"Joe I've been through this too, I know the feeling you get when you're stressed and you feel alone." The feeling war horrible, it was like nobody understood you and everything inside of you had been turned black. I tried sympathizing but he just yelled at me to "SHUT UP".

"JOE this is NO way to deal with this!" I yelled back the anger finally surging through me.

"You're not the boss of ME. I can do what ever the fuck I feel like" he yelled pacing back and forth.

"Why wont you let anybody HELP YOU" I came closer to him but the yelling didn't stop.

"Why are YOU any different that anybody else I've tried to talk too?" we were standing now right in front of each other.

"Because I've been through it as well!"

"Everybody I talk to says I'm crazy and that I'm being stupid. I DOUBT that you are any different" I could feel his warm breath caressing my cheeks but I could still feel the anger pulsing through my body.

"Joe I CARE, not like the girls out there do, because of your looks or ANYTHING like that. I care because I see the pain in your eyes. But if you're too stuck up to let anybody help you then that's YOUR PROBLEM"  
He paused for a moment, looked down and whispered something.  
"What?" I couldn't hear him  
"GET OUT!" He yelled.

"Make me!!" Anger had taken over.

He looked into my eyes before grabbing me shoulder and backing me to the doorway. He held tight but in an instant he pushed me harder so I fell to the floor, but before I could yell at him our lips connected. All the anger in my body quickly vanished at was replaced by pure lust. His lips were so soft and the kiss was not hard like I would've expected from his emotions. It was soft and his lips moved perfectly with mine. He licked my lower lip to get entrance which I granted and put my hands in his hair. The kiss was so gentle and our tongues danced together. His fingers caressed my cheek and stomach.

Our little intimate moment was interrupted when a man on the speaker came on saying. "_10 Minuets too show" _

It startled us both and we broke away from our own little world. Joe jumped to his feet and I sat up.

"That shouldn't have happened. I'm sorry" he said pacing back and forth again.

"Wait why?!" I felt the anger coming back.  
"Am I not good enough for the famous pop star?"

"No, no that's not it. It's just aaa, nothing good can come of this" he said worried

I leaned back against the wall and crossed my arms together taking a deep breath I understood.  
"Joe I won't tell anybody. I'm not going to the media, that wasn't my intention."

He stopped and looked at me with those big sad brown eyes. He seemed to be looking for the right words but ended with a heart filled "Thank you".

"I. I don't know what came over me. It's just that nobody ever talks to me that way and you seem to get it."

"Get what is that exactly?"  
"Everything I guess" he said innocently.

I gave him half a smile before walking towards the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?" he said walking over too me.

"You still have to go be a rock star Jonas"

His eyes were fixed on mine and just stared at me.

"But.."

"Joe please promise me you'll stop this nonsense. It is no way to deal with what you are going through, the tour is almost over you can get through it" I stroked over one of the scars on his hand.

He searched my eyes to figure out if I was being serious.

"Then promise me that I'll get to see you again" he said.

"Who knows. We might. Now go out there and rock their socks off"

He smiled his gorgeous for the first time since this little meeting but it soon faded and he became serious again.

He took a step closer too me before leaning in for one last kiss. His soft lips moved with mine and ones again we were alone in the world. I broke the kiss, smiled at him and walked back in too the arena, disappearing once again into the audience.

**So what did you guys think? This oneshot could turn into a little story if I get enough reviews. I know it's dark but everybody writes about the brothers being so perfect so why not show another side of them. Believe me I have nothing against them it's just something fun to write about. So tell me if you want more. If I get more than 10 reviews to continue I will.  
XX**


End file.
